


Clandestine Rendezvous

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Quickies, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Clandestine Rendezvous

"We don't have a lot of time," Remus said, his lips pressed to Severus's ear.

Their bodies rocked together in the dark, cocks slipping passed each other, hot and hard.

Severus gripped the back of Remus's robes, grinding his hips forward, teetering on the edge of oblivion.

A voice. "Where'd Remus go?"

_Black._

Severus froze, trying to listen.

"...walking Snape out," someone replied.

Before he could object, Remus thrust against him, stilling as he came. Remus held tight and it only took a moment before Severus's balls drew up and he, too, spilled himself without a sound.

Then Severus Disapparated. 


End file.
